Yuko's return
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Based on the new xxxHolic Rou. It's been 16 years since Yuko's disappearance and Watanuki is suffering. Kohane, Doumeki, Maru and Moro and Mokena have all tried to help, but only one person can and she returns in a way he never expected..Could be M later
1. Longing

It had been ten years since the death of Yuko. Watanuki pined for her everyday and every night. He was in love with her and there was no getting away from it. He needed her, loved her, lusted after her…

Kohane and Doumeki knew he was lying in wait for her. They often told him to forget about her. In response, he would say, "She's Yuko; she'll find a way to come back."

Then Kohane and Doumeki would look at each other doubtfully and mouth, "Not this time…"

Maru and Moro had gotten over the fact that their lovely mistress was gone. However, they knew that their new master hadn't. It wasn't exactly hard to notice and they were quite perceptive. Mokena just drank sake all day, but deep inside him, he missed Yuko too. He shared Kohane and Doumeki's doubts on Yuko returning or not. But, he kept an open mind and told himself that fate will decide soon enough.

Watanuki walked into the kitchen to find Maru and Moro setting up his kitchen equipment.

"Thank you, girls…you're a big help."

"'Kay!" they chanted. They gave him a big hug and then proceeded to help Watanuki in the kitchen.

Kohane walked into the kitchen.

"Kimihiro, do want any help?"

Watanuki turned around and smiled; a false one though it was, said, "Yes, Kohane, would you help me chop the aubergines up, please?"

"Yes, Kimihiro, sure…" Kohane frowned. Watanuki sent her a puzzled look.

"Why do you frown?"

"Well, you sent me the mother of all false smiles back then. When will you smile like you used to?"

"What do you mean, Kohane? I have the same old smile."

"No, you don't." Kohane whispered. "You miss Yuko and you're wasting your life waiting for her."

"She will come back."

"How do you know, Kimihiro? Will you waste your life waiting for her?" Kohane shouted

"I'm not wasting my life, Kohane!" Watanuki shout back. Maru and Moro ran of the room in fright.

"Now look at what you've done! You've scared the girls." Kohane snarled. She ran off in search of them.

Watanuki clenched his fists but then heard, "Hello", in a strikingly familiar voice. Watanuki walked calmly towards the door and stopped. A teenage girl with a black sailor school uniform with a red tie stood in the door way. She had long raven black hair with ruby eyes, She was well endowed to say the least and strikingly familiar.

"Hello, I don't know why I am here. I'm terribly sorry."

Watanuki stared at her.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" the girl asked.

"Yuko…"

"Sir, if I may ask, how do you know my name?"

Watanuki shook himself out of his trance. "Erm…I know everything…"

"No, you don't." she challenged.

"So I don't." Watanuki smiled uneasily.

"I knew it." Yuko said smirking.

"What is your second name?" Watanuki asked. He was so sure it was her, but he just wanted to make sure.

"It's Ichihara."

Watanuki went white. Could this be her?

Watanuki dropped to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Yuko asked.

Watanuki looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you recognise me, Yuko? It's me! It's Watanuki!" He grabbed her white hands that he knew so well.

"Forgive me, Sir, but I don't know you." She started to back away, fear in her ruby eyes.

"You have to know me! It's me!"

Yuko shook her head, turned around and ran out the door.

"YUKO, COME BACK!" Watanuki sobbed. Kohane came running when she heard his scream.

"What's wrong, Kimihiro?"

He looked up at her and quickly got to his feet.

"I saw Yuko."

"You couldn't have done, Kimihiro."

"I know what I saw." He hissed. Kohane shook her head and walked out the door. Mokena came hopping behind him.

"That was her."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Go after her."

"I am not permitted to leave the shop."

"You can for this, Go!"

Watanuki nodded and ran out of the door.

"No, I will wait. She'll come back. She has too."


	2. Flashback

Yuko quickly ran into her apartment and slid down the door on the floor in exhaustion.

"Who _was_ he?" Yuko got her breath back.

She walked into the kitchen.

Then she collapsed.

_Yuko turned her head to find a young man with black hair stood in the door way._

"_It is inevitable that you should be here."_

_He's not bad looking… Yuko thought_

"_I'm sorry; my legs just dragged me in here. It's like they have a mind of their own."_

Then Yuko woke up with a start.

"What was that?" She rubbed her throbbing head and stood up.

"Yuko, are you home?"

Yuko's mother, Sakurako, came waltzing through the door. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, okay, Yuko, will you help me make dinner?"

"Sure."

"Good girl." Sakurako smiled and then ran up stairs. Yuko's mother was a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and blue eyes. Yuko admired her mother's looks. She slipped an apron on and turned the oven on.

"Who was he? Do I know him?"

"Know who?" Sakurako took her by surprise.

"No one, I know no one." Yuko said quickly.

"Oh, okay…" she said, a little disappointed, "You never tell me anything anymore."

"I do…it's just there's nothing to tell."

Sakurako sighed.

"You will tell me when there's something troubling you, won't you?"

"Of cause, Mum, I will."

"That's my good girl." Sakurako kissed her daughter's head and slipped an apron on. "So what shall we make?"

"I feel like something simple like…Soba."

"Fine, we'll make that then."

"Great."


	3. Forever

Yuko was walking to school the next day, but decided to see the handsome young man again.

She stepped onto the path way and walked towards the door. She opened it slowly.

"Hello, is Watanuki here?"

Watanuki frowned and came walking towards Yuko. His kimono showed his firm bare chest. Yuko blushed.

"Hello, is your name Watanuki?"

"Yes, it is." Watanuki said stiffly.

"I see."

"Well, do you have a wish?"

"Not exactly, but…I want to know who I am. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me."

"Is that your wish?"

Yuko hesitated before nodding.

"Yes, but there is also something else: I had a flash back yesterday. It included you and me."

"There is a price."

"I'm willing to pay anything."

"Then, you must stay in this shop…forever as my assistant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I can't! What about my mother?"

"She'll be able to cope."

"She won't!"

"Yes she will."

Yuko bit her lip then nodded.

"I will agree to your terms."

Watanuki turned and shouted, "Maru, Moro, show Miss Yuko to her room please."

The twins came skipping around the corner and stopped dead when they saw Yuko.

"Mistress." They whispered in unison. They ran towards her and hugged her hard. "We've missed you, Mistress."

"I'm not your mistress!" Yuko said while nervously backing away.

"Girls, please be gentler with our guest." The girls nodded and pulled Yuko by the hand to her room.

It was the room Watanuki used to sleep in when he worked for her but she didn't know that.

Yuko only stared at the room. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was somehow familiar.

"What about my clothes?"

"You will everything you need here."

Yuko said nothing. Before she knew it she had a bandana and an apron thrust at her.

"What the hell!" Yuko exclaimed.

"I told you. You're our new assistant." Watanuki said, "Anyway, get in the kitchen and help me make dinner."

Yuko was speechless.

**A/N Hey people! I have had a bit of writers block until now but here it is! I just got the idea one day to do this story. I wondered if Yuko had been reincarnated or something like that. So I suppose Yuko will ooc in some ways, as it isn't the Yuko we know because she will have been brought up differently. She could act like the old Watanuki at times too. I just don't know. I'm making it up as I go along. **


	4. Lord and Master

Yuko sighed exasperatedly.

"This was not happening." She moaned.

Oh, but it was, to her utter dismay. She slipped her apron on and tied the bandana around her head. She stepped in the kitchen, where the raven-haired young man stood, preparing the ingredients. The two weird little girls (weird in her mind) ran past her, chanting something. However, she did not want to hear what they were saying, so she just zoned out. She felt something jump on her head and she gave a slight squeal. Mokona shouted, "Hello!"

She swatted him off. "Get off, rodent!"

"Awww, is Yuko-chan angry with me?" Mokona teased. Yuko glared at him fiercely. Watanuki turned around and smiled at her.

"Can you cook?" he asked. Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"No, I cannot…well…tell a lie…I can cook _very_ basic things…" Yuko said as she approached the counter. Watanuki started looking around for something, but could not seem to find it. "What is it?"

"It doesn't appear that the idiot didn't pick up the leeks or the cabbage." Watanuki said irritably, referring to Doumeki.

"Do you mean from the supermarket?" Yuko asked. Watanuki nodded. "Oh, so what are you going to do about it then?"

Watanuki looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He liked the height difference between them. The original Yuko had been taller than he had been, but since he had grown another head taller in the past sixteen years, he was taller than she was.

"Me? Oh no, Yuko-chan, _I_ won't be doing _anything_." He smiled sardonically, "_You're_ the one who's going to run my errands for me."

Yuko's mouth hung open in shock. "So…I'm just going to be your bitch, is that it?"

"Precisely, Yuko-chan, you're exactly right." Watanuki smirked. "Now, go to the supermarket like good little girl."

If looks could kill, Yuko's glared definitely could. Her ruby eyes looked like they were on fire. She untied her bandana and her apron and took them off. "Fine, I'll go." She said angrily. She put her shoes back on and slammed the door shut on her way out.

She walked down the road, to the large supermarket. It was rather crowded, with it being a Friday.

"Now…he wanted…leeks and cabbage." She said, trying to remind herself of what her "master" wanted.

However, she was so lost in thought that she walked right into someone. She fell to the floor with little whimper. She rubbed her behind, trying to sooth the pain.

"Are you okay?" the person she had bumped into, held his hand out to her. She looked up at the man. Obviously, she did not recognise him, but it was Domeki, doing his shopping for Watanuki. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" he asked in a monotone voice. Yuko looked straight into his eyes. Domeki narrowed his eyes. Did his eyes deceive him?

"I'm fine, Sir." Nevertheless, the way Yuko spoke now, made him doubt it was she. She spoke like a little school girl, nothing like the Yuko Ichihara he knew. This Yuko was polite and courteous.

"Shizuka-kun, have you got the leeks?" Kohane asked from behind. She looked up at Yuko, who was trying to avert her eyes from Domeki's intense gaze. Kohane's eyes widened.

"Hey, are you…who I think you are?" she asked. Yuko looked up at her.

"It depends on who you are thinking of, miss."

"Are you Yuko Ichihara?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?" Yuko asked, somewhat defensively. Kohane backed up.

"I'm just asking because…you look like someone who we used to know." Kohane said. Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it seems everyone used to know me." Yuko said, flicking her long raven hair out of the way. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going…I cannot keep my 'lord and master' waiting. Cheerio!" she said flippantly. Kohane and Doumeki looked at each other, trying to figure out what had happened.

"That was her, I could feel it…and I think we may see her again." Kohane said. Doumeki frowned and nodded.

"I think you're right, Kohane-chan, I think you're right."

**A/n I'm so sorry! Major writer's block got in the way. Then I just came up with this chapter today. I hope you enjoyed reading it **** . It took me forever to write.**


End file.
